


Betrayal

by Nebula5030



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 500 words, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Apples, Dragons, Fluff, Gen, Pet Shenanigans, Roommates, So the Gwaine being obsessed with apples is totally a fanon thing but I'm not complaining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/pseuds/Nebula5030
Summary: “Youusedme!"Gwaine’s betrayed cry echoed from the next room and Merlin lifted his head from his book, brow furled in confusion.  What-?A moment later, he heard scurrying claws across the wooden floor, and he turned to see Aithusa running into the room -- an apple clasped tight in her jaw.





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write fluff, but did you know that almost _none_ of my current WIPs are fluffy?  
> So I wrote this in like two hours lmao
> 
> Based off this post from Tumblr user prisonsentience:  
>  _just heard my roommate yell ‘you USED me!!!’ from the living room n im sitting here like ??? 2 seconds later my rat comes running into my room holding a french fry in his lil baby mouth_

“You _used_ me!”

Gwaine’s betrayed cry echoed from the next room and Merlin lifted his head from his book, brow furled in confusion.  What-?

A moment later, he heard scurrying claws across the wooden floor, and he turned to see Aithusa running into the room - 

\- an apple clasped tight in her jaw.

Without hesitation, Aithusa leapt up onto the couch with Merlin and curled into his lap, moving the apple to her claws and looking it over.

Merlin heard rushed and heavy footfalls a moment later, and turned to see Gwaine rounding the corner (flailing as his socked feet slid along the wood as he tried to stop, but somehow managing not to fall), before stopping and focusing his attention on Aithusa.

He pointed an accusing finger at her.  “Your dragon is evil, Merlin.”

Merlin raised an eyebrow, trying but failing not to let his amusement show.  “How so?”

“She stole my apple!”

“Are you sure?  It looks like it’s _her_ apple, actually.”

Gwaine scoffed.  “She knew what she was doing: coming into my room, looking like she only wanted a scratch with those cute blue eyes, getting close to me and sitting on my lap.  I turn to grab something, and when I turn back - POOF - my apple’s gone, and she’s running out of the room.”

Merlin glanced down and found Aithusa looking up at him with the best I-did-nothing-wrong expression Merlin had seen on her yet.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Merlin responded, deadpan, lifting a hand to scratch at Aithusa’s head.

Gwaine scoffed, before looking at her again.  “Oh, _oh,_ now she’s mocking me.  Look at her!”

Merlin glanced back down to find Aithusa staring at Gwaine, before slowly, deliberately, leaning forward and taking a prolonged bite from the apple.

Gwaine gasped in (albeit exaggerated) grief and horror, before frowning thoughtfully as he leaned against the wall, watching Aithusa.  “She’s never done this before… I have to wonder if she’s acting out because we put that anti-dragon lock on the fridge.”

Merlin hummed in acknowledgment, brow furling as he watched Aithusa continue to munch on the apple.  “Maybe. But you and I both agreed that we needed it.”

“There are things in there we can’t risk her eating.  Not until she’s older, at least.”

Merlin nodded, before he let out a sigh.   “You are right, though; she shouldn’t be taking your food like that. Aithusa,” Merlin waited until she had looked up at him before he continued, “How about next time you _ask_ Gwaine to get you an apple instead of just taking his, alright?”

Gwaine smirked.  “I’ll even cut it up for you if you want.”

Aithusa blinked, before she huffed and nodded.

Merlin smiled and scratched her head once more as he looked up at Gwaine.  “There now. Problem solved.”

Gwaine laughed.  “Alright. Fair enough.” He came over and gave Aithusa’s head a quick peck, before he stood up with a huff.  “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to fetch another apple.”


End file.
